Recently, the importance of security has come to be confirmed more and more with an increase in heinous crimes. Therefore, a number of monitoring cameras are installed in crowded places such as shopping areas and airports. Image information shot with these monitoring cameras are stored in storage devices such as monitoring recorders, and they are consulted as needed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei8 (1996)-265741 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-081125 disclose image monitoring systems equipped with plural monitoring cameras. In the image monitoring systems disclosed in these patent documents, in order to obtain detailed information about a specific monitoring target, the monitoring target is shot with a camera that has a narrow field of view angle but that is capable of shooting an image in detail and that is controlled to track the target on the basis of the image shot with a camera having a comparatively wide field of view angle.